


My enemy, my ally

by Slyst



Series: Searching for my Shattered Heart [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kagami goes to confront Aomine after Winter Cup game against Touou. Will it go the way he wants?





	My enemy, my ally

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these two because I feel like I can make it as raunchy and dirty as possibly. Srsly, they're naughty boys. Also big saps as always.

Kagami took off out of the arena shouting his goodbyes to the team behind him as he went. He didn’t want to celebrate. He didn’t want to revel in their win. He wanted to find _him_. He wanted to find the one who pushed him, the one who made him better. The one he couldn’t stop thinking about. Ever since their first loss against Touou in the inter high he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the tanned bluenette, all lithe and oozing barely restrained power. Kagami ran toward the nearest practice court before he could convince himself otherwise. The idea that Aomine would even want to see him after losing was laughable but he wanted to face him, to see.

As predicted Aomine was there, only he wasn’t playing. He stood in the centre of the court, ball in his hands as he stared at the hoop. He looked contemplative and almost thoughtful Kagami noticed as he got closer.

Despite the chilly weather Aomine was wearing a white tank top, like the one from when they first met and dark blue sweat pants. His coat was abandoned on the ground at the base of the hoop. Kagami wasn’t able to observe much more before an orange globe came whizzing towards his face. He caught it of course.

“What the hell was that for?” Kagami shouted more in surprise than offense.

“What do you want? Are you here to gloat?” Aomine sounded disinterested as he stared at the redhead. He may have looked bored but Kagami could tell those eyes weren’t missing a thing as they examined him.

“Huh? No I don’t care about gloating or whatever.”

“Then why are you here?” Aomine sounded annoyed now.

Kagami found himself without an answer suddenly, “Uh….I don’t know.” He admitted reluctantly under the gaze of sharp blue eyes. He felt stupid for even coming. This was where the other boy told him to get lost he was sure of it.

Instead of ridiculing him Aomine leveled his look at the basketball in Kagami’s hands, “We gonna play or what?”

“Oh uh sure.” Kagami couldn’t keep the surprised excitement out of his voice at the offer. He wasn’t sure his legs were up to it but he wasn’t going to pass this up.

“Loser makes dinner.” Aomine was smirking, a hand on his hip.

“I hope you know how to cook then!” Kagami already knew he was going to lose, probably badly too, but the prospect of making Aomine dinner wasn’t a bad one.

“And I hope you know how to make Teriyaki burgers.” The bluenette was laughing as they began their game.

As predicted Kagami lost. Pretty severely. He hadn’t been able to get a single damn shot on the other boy. It was pretty humiliating. However he couldn’t bring himself to be too broken up about it with Aomine in tow as they walked to his house.

It had been all he could do to actually try and focus on playing instead of the boy he was playing against. Everytime their skin brushed he felt like he’d been shocked, the sensation sending waves of something he couldn’t even bring himself to think about through his body. He’d never been as physically aware of somebody as he was Aomine and it was really messing with his thought process.

He stood trying to unlock his front door, the bluenette coming to put his arm around the redhead’s shoulder, pressing his body into his own.

“I hope you have the stuff for teriyaki burgers.” A deep silky voice whispered into his ear.

Kagami dropped the keys, as a wave of goosebumps rippled down his arms.

In a bout of flustered embarrassment he shoved Aomine off and grabbed his keys off the floor, miraculously getting it the door unlocked and shoving the bluenette through it.

“Oi you don’t need to--” Aomine stopped talking as he stared at the redhead, no doubt noticing the look of arousal in his eyes.

Trying to drag the situation back under his control Kagami started to head for the kitchen, “I have the stuff for your stupid teriyaki burgers.” A hand gripped the front of his shirt holding him in place as dark blue eyes pierced into his own red ones.

“I change my mind. I don’t want burgers for dinner.” That voice was back, low and threaded with something Kagami couldn’t identify.

The redhead swallowed, and licked his lips nervously, "What - What do you want?” He felt his face burning up as dark blue eyes watched his tongue as it ran along his lip.

“You.” In that instant their lips came crashing together in a mess of needy hunger. Aomine’s lips were insistent against Kagami’s own, tongue licking its way into his mouth. Kagami met him halfway, his own tongue tasting the bluenette’s mouth in return. Neither backing down in the fight for dominance of the kiss.

Aomine only relinquished the redhead’s shirt to yank it up and over his head, his hands coming back to grip Kagami’s hips pulling them together. Kagami could feel the heat of the bluenette’s erection through their clothes.

He was just as hard as Kagami was. The thought was exhilarating and intoxicating and it spurred him on. His hands moving to grasp Aomine’s shirt as he bodily moved the bluenette, shoving him onto the couch before dropping down to his knees infront of the other boy. He took a moment to thoroughly enjoy the wide eyed look of surprise Aomine gave him before that smirk took its usual place on his lips.

Kagami was looking forward to wiping that smirk off of his face. Without wasting another second of many already wasted seconds he went to work on undoing Aomine’s pants, dragging them down and right off. He could see the tent in the other boy’s boxers, the head of his dick was sticking out through the gap of the shorts already glistening with precome.

“Can I uh suck you?” The redhead looked up at Aomine for confirmation, who in turn raised his eyebrow. He felt his face turning red again. He almost couldn’t believe that he had just asked that.

“I’m not gonna say no to that Bakagami.” He was already shifting to drag his boxers off.

“Just for that I should kick you out.” Even still he was helping the bluenette pull off his underwear.

“You’re practically drooling Kagami, you won’t be sending me anywhere.”

The redhead hated how right Aomine was. He hadn’t really thought about just how badly he’d wanted the other boy’s cock in his mouth until it was there infront of him, leaky and hard in all its shining glory. He took the appendage into his hand, feeling the weight of it against his fingers, the heat of it bleeding into his skin. It felt impossibly hot and hard as he shifted bringing his face closer. He dragged his thumb over the tip of Aomine’s cock experimentally, feeling the sticky wetness that clung to it as another drop beaded up in its wake. He liked the noise the bluenette made when he did that, so he did it again. Sort of a choked back gasp wrenched itself out of Aomine’s mouth. He wanted to hear even more of it so he leaned forward, swiping a lick across the head, and more of it he got. Long fingers sifted through his hair, urging him on.

Next time he took the whole head of Aomine’s dick into his mouth, closing his lips around it and sucking, working his tongue against it. He had to grasp the other boy’s hips as he instinctively jerked up nearly choking the redhead.

“Sor- sorry.” Aomine panted, his fingers, gently running through Kagami’s hair as if in reassurance.

It wasn’t that Kagami couldn’t take it, just the surprise of it had caught him off guard. Steeling himself, and changing his focus he let his mouth slide down around Aomine’s cock. He wondered how far he could take it, he tried to slurp up excess drool but only succeeded in making the other boy moan in appreciation. He found himself blinking into coarse dark blue hair fanned over tanned skin. Oh. He swallowed around the dick that pressed into the back of his throat.

“Fucking fuck Kagami.” Aomine voice was wrecked, lower than he had ever heard it, rasping with arousal, his smirk nowhere in sight.

Slowly he pulled his lips up the shaft, dragging his tongue along the length as he went. He was surprised he didn’t have any gag reflex, it hadn’t been something he’d ever thought to try before, or even think about for that matter. Pulling in a deep breath he slid back down Aomine’s cock until he hit the base and removed his hands from the other boy’s hips, looking up at him in affirmation.

“Are you serious?” Aomine’s eyes were wide with skepticism, even still he gave a short thrust into the redhead’s mouth.

Kagami nodded, working his throat around the dick to hopefully get the bluenette moving.

“Shit. Okay. Just grab my wrist if it’s too much?”

After another short nod from the redhead Aomine started slowly, thrusting his hips shallowly so he didn’t overwhelm Kagami too much. It would have been sweet if he didn’t have the boy’s cock down his throat. Gradually Aomine started to pick up his pace, thrusting deeper and quicker. So far Kagami hadn’t had any issues keeping up other than being unable to breath through his mouth. Saliva and precome building up at the corners of his mouth, dribbling out obscenely, is eyes watering as he dragged in air through his nose. He felt Aomine’s rhythm start to falter so he took the opportunity to grasp the other boy’s ass, keeping him moving.

“Kagami I’m gonna come.” Aomine’s hands gripped his hair, trying to pull him off. The redhead had come this far he wasn’t about to miss out on the best part.

He kept his grip tight on the bluenette’s ass as his rhythm became even more erratic, jerking back, then shuttering as he came. Kagami felt the warmth shooting down the back of his throat, as he struggled not to gag at how sudden it was. He swallowed as much as he could before pulling off of Aomine’s cock and heaving in deep breaths, tears trailing down his cheeks wetly. Shit. He felt hands on his face and looked up to Aomine looking down at him with a look of worry. _Aomine_ was worried about _him._

“I’m fine.” his voice came out in a croak, he dragged his arm across his mouth wiping away the semen and spit gathered there, “Sorry.” His voice rasped again. Damn he might have over done it.

“What the hell are you sorry for?” Aomine was pulling Kagami up onto the couch.

Kagami gestured to himself, “Bit of a mess. I think I need a drink.” His throat was sore.

“You stay.” Aomine was up and in the kitchen, shuffling through cupboards until he found a glass and was filling it with water.

The second it was in his hands Kagami was gulping it down, the cool liquid soothing his raw throat, “thanks.” He sounded better.

“We done resting now? because I’m pretty sure I need you in me. Like yesterday.” Aomine was laying back again palming his half-hard cock.

The redhead paused and stared at the bluenette, “Uh, you want me, in you?” He clarified as he tried to wrap his head around the words he heard.

“Didn’t I just say that?” Aomine raised an eyebrow, “I think this is the part where you say, yes Aomine I want to fuck you into tomorrow.”

Kagami blinked. He did. He _really_ did. He just hadn’t prepared for it. He assumed Aomine would be a top only kind of guy, “Yes. Okay. Bedroom. Now.”

“There we go.” Aomine was up and following the redhead, still palming his cock which was now fully hard again.

It took the entire, painfully short, walk to the bedroom for Kagami calm himself down. This was happening. It hadn’t even been a fully formed thought before Aomine had dragged the idea out of him. He was going to fuck the single greatest basketball player he had ever met.

* * *

If somebody could give him the greatest blowjob he had ever had in his life he was pretty sure he wanted them to fuck him Aomine surmised on the walk to the bedroom. Big tits be damned. Not to mention said person being Kagami. The infuriating redhead that insisted on forcing his way into Aomine’s life and making him take a good hard look at his life when it came to basketball. It was a sad situation really. He couldn’t exactly deny wanting the redhead from their first game together. Trust Kuroko to find the one person would could flip his life upside down.

Once the door was shut Aomine threw himself onto the bed, one hand stroking his cock as he watched the redhead dither about what do to next. He thought about letting him flounder then decided he really didn’t have the patience for it.

“Kagami. Lube? Gotta prep first.”

“Huh? Oh right, yea.” Kagami went to the bedside table and pulled out a well used bottle of lube before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Do you want to do the honours or should I?” Aomine was a little concerned. This did not seem like the same confident person who just had his cock down his throat a few minutes ago. This needed to be remedied.

Grabbing the redhead’s arm Aomine hauled him further back onto the bed, moving to straddle the redhead, “Kagami. I _want_ you to fuck me.” He repeated as he leaned forward to kiss the other boy. Kagami kissed back eagerly, his earlier shyness seemingly gone as he eagerly licked into Aomine’s mouth, his tongue exploring his tonsils. _That’s_ better__. He let the redhead take charge of the kiss, letting him roll them over as his kisses worked their way lower.

Aomine closed his eyes and let himself focus on the feeling of Kagami’s mouth on him, kissing its way down. He wasn’t used to not being a super active participant because in reality he really just wanted to grab Kagami, flip him over and fuck him raw but he was so damn floored the redhead even wanted him that he wasn’t going to risk fucking it all up.

He let out a strangled moan as he felt Kagami bite the inside of his thigh before licking and sucking his way to the bluenette’s entrance. The redhead licked a well place strip from his asshole to the base of his dick which had Aomine cursing and arching into it. For somebody who was so mouthy he was _really _good at using his mouth. He felt the thick wet muscle of Kagami’s tongue spear itself into his entrance, poking and licking into him. Aomine had not realised this sort of thing was on the table. Not that he was complaining. At all.

The bluenette felt a brief loss as the tongue was replaced with a lube slick finger that was immediately curving to find and rub his prostate. Kagami was really trying to torture him.

“Kagami if you actually want in me you better hurry this up.” He could feel his second orgasm coiling itself tight in his belly at the persistent prodding of that finger.

As if in retort the redhead slid another finger into him, this time both of them rubbing at the sensitive spot in him. _Fuck_. Aomine shut his eyes against the rising feeling of his climax. He didn’t think he’d have a third orgasm in him if he were to come again. He wiggled and shifted in the bed trying to shift the other boy’s fingers off of his prostate but no avail, his fingers dug hard into the bed below him.

“Baka-- I’m” Then the feeling was gone leaving him floundering in a loss of sensation, one foot off the cliff of his climax. Kagami was smirking up at the bluenette as he lubed up his own dick. Aomine hadn’t even noticed him taking off the rest of his own clothes.

“Fuck Aho I didn’t know you could be so slutty.” This time he shoved three fingers into the bluenette, being careful not bring him any closer to his orgasm as he stretched and scissored his fingers to open him up.

“Get. A. Fucking. Move. On.” Aomine bit through gritted teeth as he fought through the feeling of being spread open. He bore down on the fingers in a show of impatience. All at once the smirk was wiped off Kagami’s face, red eyes burning with need.

“Yea. Okay.” He busied himself with sliding a condom over his cock.

Aomine didn’t dare touch himself to try and relieve any build up because he was sure he would come on the spot so all he could do was watch as the redhead lined himself up, pressing the hot wet head of his cock against Aomine’s asshole.

Kagami was up and leaning over Aomine, pressing kisses into his face and down his neck as he impaled him. The pace was maddeningly slow but the bluenette could feel the burning friction of it so he wasn’t about to rush things. He shifted to wrap his legs around the redhead’s back, hands moving to grip his face so he could watch the flicker of feelings that crossed it and the look of wonder that seemed to dominate. Aomine had to fall back and shut his eyes before he said something stupid and sappy. Those red eyes were brimming with something he didn’t dare think about.

The hot spear of Kagami was seated deeper than he had ever imagined, so full and overwhelming and absolutely intimate. This felt completely different than anything he had ever done with anyone else. Once he was seated to the hilt he muffled a moan against his arm. Immediately the redhead grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head.

“I want to hear you.”

Aomine couldn’t say no to that, “Then move.” He wasn’t fully accustomed to the feeling yet but he was done waiting. As if to prove a point his thrust his hips against the intrusion. Kagami groaned and dropped his head to press against Aomine’s shoulder.

“You’re so hot and tight.”

“I’m point three seconds away from coming if you don’t do something.”

That got the redhead moving as he started to thrust, shallowly at first, then picking up the pace. His cock sliding wetly in and out of Aomine’s asshole. It was all the bluenette could do to hang on, the heels of his feet digging into Kagami's back, an endless stream of sounds falling from his mouth. The redhead was biting a trail along his collarbone, his hand still pressing Aomine’s into the bed above his head. The sound of skin on skin and the feeling of helplessness against the onslaught of Kagami’s dick was the final push he needed. Second foot stepping off the cliff of his climax.

“Kagami!” He shouted louder than he had meant to as he came. He writhed and shook with his release, his body nearly convulsing as semen spurted up his abdomen and chest. Kagami followed only a few second later, his hips jerking spasmodically.

The pair laid there for a few seconds, chest pressed together, heaving in breaths as they came down from their orgasms, Kagami still in Aomine.

The bluenette couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled out of him. He grasped Kagami’s face, kissing him through the laughter.

“Hey what’s so damn funny?” The redhead looked offended as he swatted tanned hands away from his face, which really only made Aomine laugh harder.

“I can’t believe I just had the best sex of my life with Kagami Taiga.” He was kissing the redhead again. He needed it, he needed more of him.

Aomine nearly whimpered at the loss of the other pulling out of him with a wet noise.

“Why is that so unbelievable?” Kagami groused as he went about cleaning himself and Aomine off.

“Because you actually wanted it.” The laughter was fading now and Aomine was left with the reality of the situation. He raised an eyebrow at the unreadable look Kagami gave him after that comment.

Sitting up, sent a shock of pain from Aomine’s lower back to his shoulders. Well that was bad.

“You okay?” Kagami looked really concerned and it unnerved the bluenette.

“You broke me. Guess you better make me teriyaki burgers as payback.” Aomine couldn’t help the smirk that curved his mouth when Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Fine but we aren’t eating in bed, you better drag your ass out to the livingroom.”

“You are going to actually have to help me Bakagami.” Aomine winced as he tried to stand and Kagami was immediately at his side, arm around his shoulders.

Once he was settled on the couch, a basketball game on the tv, and a blanket wrapped around him Aomine closed his eyes to listen to the sound of Kagami working in the kitchen. What a day. He lost his first ever basketball game and couldn’t even remember why he had been so upset about it. This was infinitely better. He thought about the redhead in the kitchen, so fiery and bold. He figured if he had to lose against anyone, he would pick Kagami time and time again. Somebody to challenge him on and off the courts. They could work.

* * *

Kagami was very aware of the tanned bluenette sitting on his couch wrapped in nothing but a blanket. A very sore bluenette. Sore because Kagami had fucked the ever loving hell out of him. He had let him. Kagami was still trying to wrap his head around _that_ one and trying not to let it mean more than it probably did. He was still puzzling over Aomine’s words about how Kagami had actually wanted to have sex with him. Why wouldn’t he? Well besides the fact that he was arrogant, lazy, and rude. Well maybe it wasn’t so hard to understand but Kagami knew him. Kagami knew he was more than that, their previous actions confirmed as much. So where did they go from there? Did Aomine want more? He sighed as he carried their plates of food out.

“Don’t hurt yourself by thinking too hard.” Aomine snarked as he took a plate.

“Shut up Aho.” Kagami felt his face burning in embarrassment as he stuffed his face. He didn’t want to think.

“It’s not as complicated as you’re making it Kagami.” One look at the bluenette told Kagami he knew exactly what he was thinking of. _Shit._

“What isn’t?” Maybe he could play dumb.

Aomine put his plate down, turning to look at Kagami, blue eyes dark, “I don’t do these things on a whim or for shits and giggles.”

“Oh.” Kagami’s eyes went wide at the realisation. _Oh_.__ Something warmed him from his toes to his nose at the thought and Aomine’s reassuring words. He found himself agreeing. They could work.


End file.
